Electronic displays have become useful for not only indoor entertainment purposes, but also for indoor and outdoor advertising/informational purposes. For example, liquid crystal displays (LCDs), plasma displays, and many other flat panel displays are now being used to display information and advertising materials to consumers in locations outside of their own home, such as within airports, arenas, stadiums, restaurants/bars, gas station pumps, billboards, and even moving displays on the tops of automobiles or on the sides of trucks.
The rapid development of flat panel displays has allowed for mounting in a variety of locations that were not previously available. Further, the popularity of high definition (HD) television has increased the demand for larger and brighter displays, especially large displays which are capable of producing HD video. The highly competitive field of consumer advertising has also increased the demand for large, attention-grabbing, bright displays. Displays that can provide these features typically contain a number of advanced electronic assemblies, which over time, can fail or degrade in performance. Once these displays are mounted in a desired position, replacing any failed electronic assemblies can be a costly and time-consuming process. Further, electronic assembly replacement typically requires a ‘clean room’ environment or further special equipment. Still further, special knowledge and training on the specific technologies involved is often required to trouble-shoot and service these advanced displays.
Exemplary electronic display embodiments include electronic assemblies that may be removed, serviced, and/or replaced without removing the display from its mounted position. The electronic assemblies can be removed through an opening in a housing of the electronic display, and may electrically connect to associated components of the display using self-aligning connectors such as blind mate connectors. N+1 power supplies may be utilized to increase the reliability of an exemplary electronic display (where N is the number of power supplies required to run the display).
Exemplary electronic display embodiments facilitate quick servicing by minimally-trained personnel while the display remains in its mounted position. An end user may even service an exemplary electronic display themselves. Further, a plurality of different electronic display configurations can be sold, all of which are based on the same display platform. Thus, end users may select the precise components they desire or may upgrade original components based on alternative or improved technologies. This may reduce manufacturing costs as display manufacturers can produce only a few base models that may be later adapted to the precise requirements of the end user.